Love Taught Me To Leave
by AliciaMarieSwan
Summary: When Edward starts to neglect his wife Bella, she decideds to leave him as he is more interested in his work than her. Not only was it a hard decision for her but she was pregnant with his child what will happen? BxE lemons, language & all around fiction
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything the characters belong to SM.**

**To see all pictures and things go to my profile for the link!**

**Now please enjoy. Okay so this chapter was re-edited again on 26/7/12**

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

January 2008

"Bella, I'm sorry but tomorrow night's plans have had to change something's come up," My husband Edward said suddenly. I sighed and took my hands away from the dress I was looking forward to wearing, for what was supposed to be tomorrow night's date.

I walked to the door of our walk in closet and leaned against the door frame. I looked towards my so called husband. He was sat in our bed with his folders of paper work around him, his iPad, his iPhone, Bluetooth earpiece in his ear and probably talking to Demetri about something at work.

Six years ago, Edward Cullen wouldn't take no for an answer. He saw me, he wanted me. Simple as. The only thing was, I was only twenty years old at the time and he was thirty-two. Basically he saw, he claimed and now he doesn't even care. Now six years later we were barely holding by a thread. Don't get me wrong I love my husband more than anything but…always coming second to his work, well lets just say it isn't fun.

Especially, since I gave up my career for him.

I was what people would call a Prima Ballerina. At twenty years old I was the youngest ever to play the lead role in Swan Lake at the, The New York City Ballet company. Apparently my portrayal of the Black Swan was amazing and it's what got me the part. I'd only auditioned for a joke and people laughed at me when they found out, saying that I was living in a fantasy world if I ever thought I would be cast as "The Queen of the Swans". But it was destined to be seen as my last name was Swan.

I had been doing ballet since I was three and when I was fourteen I got a scholarship to go to The Royal Ballet School in London. It was hard to move from Forks, Washington, to London England. But in the end I'm really glad that I did. I lived for ballet. I had practically tortured myself to become the best that I could be, late night practising in the dance studios when everyone had gone to bed, still practising on my days off, never leaving it more than a few days without putting on my points, even just to go through the basics of techniques. I just couldn't go a day without it.

Ballet was my life, it still is.

After I had graduated from school, I was got accepted into the New York City Ballet company. Within not even two months of been there, I was told that I would be staring in the Nutcracker as Clara. I was only nineteen years old at the time. The following year I got the part every ballerina everywhere wants to play, Odette from The Swan Lake.

The thing about me also was that I was really petite too. I still am. But it was easier for the male leads to lift me and what not while doing Pas De Duex. I'm 5'2 and at one point in my career, only weighed 95 pounds. My mom got so worried that she forced me to eat. It's not that I didn't eat; it was just that I burnt the calories up faster then what was going in, which caused me to lose a little too much weight. But I got back on track and ended up fluctuating between 100-110lbs, throughout my career.

I never, in a million years, expected a one Edward Cullen to sweep me off my feet like he did. He was thirty-two when I met him and I turned him down countless times before I finally agreed to go on a date with him.

And let's just say I'm very glad that I did go on that date.

I fell in love with him and I fell hard. So hard in fact, that when he asked me to give up my career for him, I did, without question. But now…it's one of my biggest regrets in life. I would do anything to get back on that stage and be in my element. But I knew he wouldn't like it. Not to mention in my currant delicate condition I couldn't go back to ballet anyway.

Well not yet at least.

I just looked at him and wished I could have the fun loving husband back that I had during the first year of our relationship and first year of marriage, but for some reason, after that I came second to his work. It was no wonder I was his second wife. It was no wonder he lost millions in the divorce settlement.

"So what's so important this time?" I asked him. I couldn't stop the sadness creeping into my voice.

"I have to go home to sort out some things," he told me like it didn't matter whatsoever that he was yet again breaking another dinner date with me. Then I caught on to what he said and frowned.

"You are home," I whispered to him.

"You know what I mean Isabella; I have to go back to London for a couple of weeks." Yes my husband is English; it was his accent that made me look twice. I do love a good English accent especially after living there. He looked up at me, his glasses on the end of his nose, paper work in his hands, shirtless and in his sleep pants sitting on top of the duvet. And let's just say that he looked fucking amazing for a 38 year old man. That's for sure.

"It's just you promised me this time, you promised me that no matter what you would do this for me," I said moving closer to the bed.

He sighed and looked away from me. I felt the tears well up in my eyes; he didn't look at me much these days.

"Bella I have a multi-billion dollar business to run, a new product that goes on sale soon, not to mention it looks like the Economy is going to go in to a fucking crisis, I don't have time for a stupid fucking dinner date. I need to make sure my business doesn't suffer because of what looks like is going to happen," He snapped at me in such an angry voice, that I took a step back.

"I'm your wife; don't I mean more to you then money?" I whispered as a tear slowly slid down my check.

"Not when your with me for my money no." I stood there shocked, and I mean shocked. I couldn't believe that he just said that. I mean, I didn't even know who he was when I met him. I honestly didn't know who he actually was and how important he was until we were seriously dating. I just thought he was better off and that's it.

"You know damn well that I'm not with you for your money, yeah your ex-wife maybe," his head snapped up towards me when I mentioned her, "I mean how much did she take you for?" I paused for a little dramatic effect and judging by the pissed off look on his face he wasn't going to like what I was going to say.

"What two hundred million? Yeah that was it wasn't it? Now that is a lot of money, well no, not for you considering your the richest man in the world, that's more like pocket change to you and your sat there worrying about a possible global recession when it won't even effect you one little bit," I snapped at him.

"I'm not Tanya Edward," I shouted at him, "I'm not with you for your fucking money, I actually wish you didn't have any, as then it wouldn't always come to that will it?"

"Get out," he simply said. I just looked at him.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Get out, get out of my sight. I really don't want to say something that I may come to regret in the morning," He glared at me. I laughed.

"I don't think so, you get out, this is my room too, I'm here more then you, this is my bed, so either you get the fuck out or shove it up your ass!" I turned away from him and walked into the closet we shared to take my earrings out and put them in my over flowing jewellery draw. Most of it "I'm sorry" gifts, and walked back into the room. I picked up my kindle, which my husband subsequently invented and nobody else will own for at least another four years, that's how advanced it was.

I didn't take any notice of him and made sure to be turned away from him as I got in bed and finished reading my e-book. I don't know when I fell asleep, I just know that whenever Edward finished doing whatever the hell he was doing he climbed into bed and wrapped himself around me. I faintly heard him saying he was sorry and kissed me on my temple and whispered how much he loved me. Shame he never showed it anymore. I eventually drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

But I couldn't help but wonder when I should tell him about the baby I was currently growing in my uterus.

I don't know what his reaction will be I just hope it's the right one.

* * *

><p>Three weeks later:<p>

"What do you mean you're going to be gone for another two weeks?" I shouted down the phone.

"Bella I'm sorry but were having some problems and they need me here, I am really sorry!" But he didn't sound sorry. Not at all, and after months of debating about it, I made a rather hard decision.

"Okay, fine, I understand, I guess I'll see you in two weeks," I said to him, making him fall into a false sense of security.

"Really? Thanks Bella, look I gotta go, I'll call you when I can and I'll see you in two weeks. Bye honey."

That was it; he didn't even wait to hear my reply, he just put the phone down. I really wish I was going to be here to see the look on his face when he realised I was gone and he wouldn't be able to find me.

Yep. I've decided to leave him. I can't do it anymore, I'm pregnant with his child, not that he knows anyway. He just doesn't care anymore so he was going to be well fucking shocked when he came home to find me gone.

I already knew where I was going.

Edward owned so much property in the states that he didn't even know what he owned really. I was the one who looked after all that. So after much deliberating, I decided to move back to Washington State. Edward had bought a gorgeous house on Mercer Island before me and him had gotten together. And let's just say he wouldn't even know it was missing. I took all the paper work for it out of the files on paper and cleared the ones that were stored on the computer. I was taking the hard copies with me.

I had thought about this decision for a very long time and over the past couple of months I had been drawing large amounts of money out of my bank account, in cash, and storing it away in a bag I had in another room so that Edward wouldn't see it.

I had also cleared my own personal account that I hadn't touched in a least four years as Edward preferred me to use his money. Due to interest building up it was nearly at the hundred and fifty thousand dollar mark, which I honestly couldn't believe when I had checked. Also the account was in my maiden name and Edward thought I'd cancelled it so he wouldn't be able to find it. He wouldn't even look for it. Edward had a knack at been able to hack into anything, been the computer genius that he was and how advanced his technology was too. Apple was one of the biggest technology companies in the world right now and was worth at least $100 billion dollars. Edward himself was worth more than that because he literally invented everything.

This is why I had things technology wise that wouldn't be available for quite some time.

"Ms Bella?" I jumped at the sudden sound that had brought me out of my musings, I looked up just as our house keeper Maria walked into the kitchen.

"Oh Maria am sorry I forgot you where here," I smiled at her, she smiled back at me.

"No worries Ms Bella, is there anything you want me to do for you?" She asked as she put her purse down. I couldn't help thinking that it was going to be really hard to leave with her been here everyday...I wonder if there was some how to get to take some time off...

"Actually Maria, I don't need you at all, so why don't you take off?" She just looked at me surprised.

"You're letting me have some time off?" She asked shocked then looked at her watch. "Oh if you're sure then if I leave now, I'll make it in time for my daughters dance recital!" She exclaimed quietly.

I got up from my seat and picked up my bag, took out my purse, then took out a $100 and gave it to her.

"Ms Bella I can't take this," Maria said wide eyed and thrusting it back into my hand.

"Yes you can and you will. You better get going if you're going to make it to your daughters dance recital, just think of it as a late New Years bonus."

"Thank you so much Ms Bella, it's such a kind thing for you to do," I scoffed and shrugged it off.

"Actually Maria, Edward won't be back for another two weeks so I actually don't need you...so I'm giving you two weeks paid holiday. No ifs, ands or buts so get your butt out my front door and get to your daughters dance recital. I'll see you in two weeks," As I finished I picked up her bag and lead her to the front door of our townhouse on the Upper East Side.

"Ms Bella I can't do that, you pay me to clean not to take time off!" She said frantically.

"Maria it's only me here, trust me I'm not going to make that much mess and I'm pretty sure that can clean it up myself. So as I said get your butt to your daughters dance recital. If theirs anyone that understands the importance of having their parents at their dance recital it's me."

She gave me such an amazing smile that I couldn't help buy smile back at her.

"Thank you Ms Bella, you really do have a kind heart," I nodded and she made her way down the steps of our house. When she got a little ways down the street she waved at me then hurried across the road and into a taxi.

I closed the door after I made sure she was gone and quickly but carefully ran up the two flights of stairs to the guest bedroom where I had hidden my bag of money. I grabbed it, opened it and looked inside it. There was a hell of a lot of money in there. The 150K from my personal account, then whatever money I had been taking drawing out over the past couple of months. I know it's not the right thing to do and that I should just ask for a divorce. The only problem is I know he won't give me one.

Edward does love me but…I can't stand the way he shows it anymore. My heart can't take the way he talks to me anymore or the way he thinks he can cancel on me at the last minute. The dinner he cancelled the one before last, he left me waiting in our favourite Italian restaurant for over an hour before I gave up, ordered take-out and went home. I found him in his office bent over his computer and talking on the phone. He'd finally looked up at me after I dumped the take-out box in front of him. He hadn't even heard me open the damned door. I had just looked at him with tears swirling in my eyes, his eyes had gone wide when he saw the take-out box, he'd gone to say something, but I held my hand up to stop him, turned and stormed out the room all the while slamming the door as hard as I could. Edward didn't come to bed that night.

After I had packed everything I would need to take with me- but I had left a lot of stuff too- I took everything except all my evening dresses and clothes that Edward had gotten me over the years. I wouldn't have a need for them where I was going.

But the hardest clothing item I left was my wedding dress.

I took it from where it was hung up in the garment bag and put it onto an empty rail and took it out so that Edward would see it. I just looked at if for a moment, it was my most prized possession which made it all that much harder to leave it.

I had told Edward once that Carolina Herrera was one of my favourite designers, and not even two weeks after he proposed to me he told me he had a surprise for me. I got the shock of my life when we'd walk through the door of the building he had taken me to and there stood Carolina Herrera herself.

I just looked at him not believing what he did for me. Then he proceeded to tell me that she was going to be designing me a one of a kind wedding dress and that it was budget less.

And let me tell you, Carolina created me a masterpiece. The dress was made of white crepe satin, French Chantilly lace, it had seventeen buttons on each sleeve, but all together it had 186. It was long sleeved and form fitting all the way down until about just before the knees, were it began to come out mermaid style and it ended with a cathedral long train. But the best part about the dress was that the back which featured a sheer panel with delicate scrolled embroidery around it over my back from the small of my back all the way to the neck and through the centre of that 152 buttons ran all the way down from the neck right to the hem.

All together is took Carolina and four seamstresses six months to make and cost $35,000. I was a little shocked about the price but Edward said he didn't care and that he wanted me to have the dress I had always dreamed of for my wedding day.

I cried the day I tried it on, so did my mom and Edward's mom Esme did too. It was that moment all brides have when they realize that they really truly did have the perfect dress and let's just say Edward loved it, especially the back.

Also Esme, Edward's mom had me some one of a kind Manolo Blahnik white satin five inch pumps with a crystal design that went from the toe part right up to the ankle made for me. It was lucky I was a ballerina and used to standing on my toes otherwise I wouldn't have been able to walk in them.

I took them from there box and looked at them before putting them on the bench so that they stood perfectly next to the dress.

Then for the first time in the almost five years we'd been married I took my engagement and wedding rings off. I put them in the box they belonged in and into my jewellery draw closed it then re-entered the code so it would lock it all up securely. Edward didn't trust the staff when it came to my jewellery so he designed the draw so it was like a safe, you had to put a code in to open it then put the code back in so that it locked it.

When I told him it was stupid he just said he wasn't about to let millions of dollars worth of jewellery be stolen when he'd taken the time to pick it for me. When in fact I knew his secretary picked most of it out for me. But I didn't say anything.

The tears silently slid down my checks as I did this, but it had to be done. And last but not least I put the letter I wrote for Edward down so that it was resting against the shoes. I stared at it for a moment.

Then with everything in me I left.

I put my bags into my Mini Cooper that I planned to drive so far to Seattle then travel the rest of the way by coach. I couldn't fly as Edward would be able to track me by my passport, so I left that as well as everything else that was traceable. Things like my cell phone and all my cards too.

I meant what I said; I really didn't want him to find me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I know that I've posted and reposted this chapter before but I've worked on them again and now they flow so much better.**

**Please review.**

**I don't know how long this will be so bear with me.**

**I decided to make Edward the founder of Apple Inc. But there will be different things he does as well. He has a lot to answer for as he has a very pissed off wife.**

**I know that some things I've written aren't right or possible, but its fiction so what harm will it do.**

**Anyway I hope you like it and please, please review I need to know if you like it or not.**

Please review.

Hugs Alicia xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything the characters belong to SM.**

**To see all pictures and things go to my profile for the link!**

**Okay so this chapter was re-edited again on 26/7/12**

**My twitter is MsAliciaSwan**

**Now please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

"Demetri see if Bella will pick up when you call? She won't when I do." I asked my business partner. He nodded and picked up his cell phone.

We were flying back to New York on my private jet after five weeks of been in London, working on our new product that was scheduled for a June release in America and England, and should be released to the rest of the world two to three months later.

"I'm sorry Edward I can't get a hold of her either," He told me putting his cell phone back down on the table in front of him

Now this was just getting ridiculous. I haven't been able to get in touch with my wife for almost over two weeks now and it was starting to piss me off. Bella had never ignored my phone calls and now she was and wasn't even returning them either. Whether it's the house phone, or from my cell phone. So I rang my mum.

"Edward honey is everything okay? I thought you were flying home today?" She asked worriedly.

"I am but I still can't get in touch with Bella so can you call her for me to see if she's okay? I'm starting to get really worried. Even Maria isn't picking up the house phone and I know she should be there too, so I'm really worried now mum," I rushed out down the phone to my mother.

"Okay Edward honey calm down, I'll call her and see if she picks up, I'll call you back in a bit," She said calmly then put the phone down.

"Edward you need to calm down she'll be fine. She's probably still pissed at you for staying in London for another two weeks later than you said so she's punishing you by not picking up your phone calls and has probably told Maria not to pick up the house phone if your number pops up," I looked over at him.

"I seriously hope your fucking right Demetri, but then again why wouldn't she pick up when you rang?" He paused then shrugged no knowing the answer.

Demetri and I both founded our company Apple Inc. together and it was one of the richest companies in the world right now, due to its advanced technology and that we are constantly updating our products every year.

We made a 20 billion dollar profit last year alone, and were supposed to triple that this year, as the new iPhone comes out in June, our iPod touch comes out too, and our new MacBook Air comes out, not to mention our other products too. But those three are our biggest sellers along with the Apple TV. We had finally surpassed Microsoft.

Bill Fucking Gates can eat my shit that's for sure.

I also dabble in other products outside of the Apple brand too. I created the number one computer security system in the world and also created one for the American Government which is to prevent, all from hacking into there files. Whether its people like me or terrorists.

Suddenly my cell rang, I jumped a little, making Demetri laugh. I glared at him and answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Edward honey but I couldn't get an answer either. Maybe she's gone out; it is 9:30am in New York she could have gone shopping. It is Valentines day in a couple of days she might have gone looking to get you something," My mum tried to placate me. I sighed and told her what I needed to, to get her off the phone, when she was I opened up my laptop.

"Something's not right. I've pissed Bella off a lot in the past couple of months, but she's never ignored me like this, not even when I forgot our wedding anniversary last year or when I left her sitting alone in a restaurant a couple weeks ago, so I'm going to check her cards and see what she's been doing these past two weeks." I mumbled as I started typing on my laptop.

But I got a shock when I looked and saw that her cards hadn't been used since the day before I rang her to tell her that I'd be gone another two weeks. I sat back frustrated and panicked that something had happened to my Bella.

I even thought about calling Maria but I didn't even have her number. So the only I could do was wait until we landed in New York in about an hour.

*LTMTL*

"Bella!" I shouted as soon as I walked through the front door of our home in the Upper East Side. But I got no answer.

"Bella!" I shouted again and walked into to the kitchen, where I found Maria sat on a stool with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What happened? Where's Bella?" I sprouted off quickly, she looked up at me and shrugged.

"I don't know Mr Cullen, I came back two days ago and I haven't seen her since," I frowned.

"What do you mean two days ago? Where have you been these past two weeks?" I snapped at her, she flinched.

"Ms Bella told me to have two weeks off as you were going to be gone for another two weeks. She said that there was no point in been here as she was the only one here and that she can clean up after herself. I said no but she wouldn't hear if it Mr Cullen. When I came back two days ago, she wasn't here and when I went into your room to clean it, the bed was made and her side of the closet was empty, "She all but whispered towards the end. I just looked at her.

Then without even thinking about it I sprinted from the kitchen and ran up the flight of stairs towards our bedroom. The door was open so I continued to run in and towards the open double doors of our closet where I saw that Maria was right. Everything but Bella's evening gowns and her absolutely gorgeous wedding dress was left.

Bella adored that dress; it was her most prized possession.

I still remember the look on her face when she met Carolina Herrera. How amazed and grateful she was, and how she couldn't believe I did that for her. What she didn't understand was that I did everything for her. I loved her with my whole heart and I wanted her to have her dream wedding dress, and when I saw her for the first time in that dress, I'll be forever thankful for taking her and for Carolina for making such a masterpiece. I honestly, truly loved it. But I loved her more.

Especially the back of the dress.

She told me that she had the back made like that with me in mind. And let me tell you it was worth the $35,000 I paid for it and I was surprised at the cos. Tanya's wedding dress cost over a hundred grand, but hers looked cheap and tacky. Unlike Bella's which was simple, elegant and classy, it had a nineteen twenties feel to it and I absolutely adored it.

Gently I took the material between my fingers and felt how soft it was. I closed my eyes and I felt a tear escape. She had even taken it out of its garment bag and put the shoes next to it. The shoes my mum had made especially for her, which Manolo decided to then sell and they did really well. So well in fact that my mother got a cut of the profits, just from that shoe alone. They still sold them today, nearly five years after my mother asked them to make the special pair.

That's when I noticed the note. Quickly I picked it up and tore it open.

_Edward,_

I'm sorry to leave you this way, but I just couldn't do it anymore.

I just couldn't come second to your work any longer or be constantly told that I'm only with you for your money when you know that I'm not.

I love you with all my heart I truly do, but I can't do it anymore.

I'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't try to find me, and if in the future you find someone else to be with and make you happy then I'd happily give you a divorce. But I know that if I'd asked for one, you definitely wouldn't have given me one.

I truly am sorry for leaving you the way that I have, but it will take time for me to forgive you for the way you've been with me, and I don't see that happening anytime soon.

So please Edward do as I ask. Do not try to find me as you won't be successful. I want to move on and enjoy my life rather than feel that I'm a constant disappointment.

I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me one day.

I honestly really do love you Edward. Which is why I had to leave before I come to hate you and that would break my already broken heart more.

Again please don't try to find me, I promise I'm perfectly safe…

All my love

Bella xx

I read and re-read the letter God knows how many times.

I just couldn't believe she left me. My Bella left me, the love of my life left me. The women I wish I had met before Tanya had left me. I was 38 years old and now I might never become a father because I decided to be more interested in my work than my wife.

My heart literally broke; she didn't even want me to find her. She may have said in the letter that she loves me but you could tell from her telling me not to find her that she also hates me too she wants to or not.

I looked up at the dress that made my wife look absolutely stunning on our wedding day and felt another tear roll down my cheek. Then I don't know why, but a feeling made me look in her jewellery draw.

I punched the code in and it opened, and there, sitting in their box was Bella's engagement and wedding ring. After seeing that I lost it, I just broke down.

I've lost the most important person in my life. My life was literally meaningless now.

*LTMTL*

Three Years Later...

"Mr Cullen?" I looked up to the open door of my office at my company's headquarters that sat in downtown Manhattan in one of the high-rises.

"Yeah?" I asked, and then noticed that it was my PI.

"Jenks, come on in. Close the door please," I told him, as I got up from my desk and walked towards the sofas that where at the other side of my office. "Please take a seat," I gestured. He did as I asked and came and sat down in front of me.

"Would you like a drink?" I asked him.

"No thank you Mr Cullen," He declined politely. I shrugged and made my way to the wet bar I also had in my office and pored myself a three fingers of scotch. It had become my best friend these past three years.

"We found her sir," I stopped mid sip and just looked at him.

"Hang on did you just say you found her? As in you found my Bella?" I asked going to sit back down in front of him.

"We found her in Washington State, Mercer Island Seattle to be exact. She opened a ballet studio which is how we were able to find her." He told me.

I sat back in my seat no believing it. Finally after three years of searching they've found my Bella.

"How long has she been there?" I asked.

"Actually she lives in a house that you own," He said with an amused expression on his face. I frowned, since when did I own any property on Mercer Island?

"You bought it about eleven years ago to be exact Mr Cullen," Jenks suddenly answered the question in my head.

"I went through all my property documents and even had someone look to see if she was in any of them and she wasn't not to mention there was nothing in the Seattle area. Whenever we visited we stayed with her parents, she isn't even at her parents they wouldn't tell me where she was," I sighed in confusion.

"I have some pictures here for you," I nodded, "This is the house," he opened a folder and passed me the picture, when I saw the house I remembered it. I had loved how quaint it looked on the outside, but it was actually quite large.

"Now I remember," I whispered, "But how do I not have any documents for this house?" I asked him.

"Turns out Bella has all the paper work for the house with her, so she must have been planning this for some time, and she also must have deleted the ones on the computer database. We're looking into it," I nodded.

"Here's what Bella looks like now," he passed me another picture and I got a shock when I saw my wife with blonde hair, I couldn't believe it. It was probably one of the reasons why they couldn't find her. Yeah it might just be her hair colour, but when your looking for someone with mahogany coloured hair it's harder to find said person.

"Edward," I looked up at him and it was the first time he had called me Edward in three years I've known him; something must be up for him to call me by my name.

"What? Is she okay or is she in trouble?" I asked frantically, I grabbed my cell and sent a text to my pilot telling him to get the jet ready to fly to Seattle as soon as possible.

"Here," he simply handed me another photo, this time of a little girl. I was confused for a moment until I really looked; she looked like the spitting image of Bella when she was this age only with different hair. My coloured hair to be exact. My head snapped up to look at him.

"Her names Darcy Elizabeth Cullen, she was born September 10th 2008, she turns three in three months, and there is other information in the paper work. Before you start asking questions, she is your daughter. Bella has never cheated on you, well until Darcy was a year old anyway," I looked at him like he had three heads.

"What do you mean until she was a year old?" I said through gritted teeth.

"This is her boyfriend Alec McCarthy; they've been together for almost two years. He knows she's married and that she doesn't want to be found by you, but he doesn't know it's you..."

I stopped listening after he handed me a picture of a man who was at least five years younger than me and was a good looking man. He had dark hair and blue eyes and what looked like from the picture an arm full of tattoos. He was basically the complete opposite of me.

"Does she call him dad?" I asked suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Jenks asked.

"My daughter, does she call this man dad?" I snapped unintentionally at him.

"Not as far as I know, sir." I nodded, and then did the only thing I could in that moment I ripped up the picture and threw it across the room.

"He won't be a problem for long," I said mostly to myself, but I knew he heard me.

"No he won't." Jenks handed me another piece of paper. I read through it and I couldn't believe what was on it. I looked up at him to see if this was for real, he nodded. Sighing I changed the subject.

"What does Bella do?"

"Well actually, up until three months ago there wasn't even a paper or electronic trail for her. It's only because one of my guys decided to have another look that we found her. It turns out she's decided to open a ballet studio, and she needed to have a checking account for her to open it, so that the parents could pay for the lessons, not to mention the business side of things also.

"It seems to be doing really well actually. I mean with her background in the ballet world it would always have been successful, but not to mention her connections also. Parents all over Washington want their kids to be in her class. She teaches children from as young as three up to about 18. So far ever class is full, even the three year old group, although she seems to have made an exception for Darcy, who seems to be following in her mothers footsteps, not to mention yours. For a two year old, she's very smart..." I raised my hand up to stop him.

"I want to learn about my daughter myself so, please don't tell me it will take the fun out of it when it comes to learning about her." I honestly couldn't believe how quick I took to calling her my daughter. But she was and now I desperate to see her. I looked up and saw another picture in the folder. "What's that photo?" I asked.

"Oh that's Alec's house, they don't live together. He owns the local contracting business. Turns out they met because Bella asked him about getting some things repaired. Guess they hit it off," He mumbled. I looked at the picture and it was a nice house, but it pissed me off to know that MY Bella is sleeping with this guy possibly in this house. I balled it up and threw it in the direction of the other picture.

"Thanks for finding her Jenks, but all I need is the address information and I'll be on my way," I said standing up and heading to my desk.

I wrote Demetri an e-mail telling him I was taking a leave of absence and that I didn't know when I was going to be back. I didn't wait for a response. I shut down my computer and grabbed my things and made my way out with the information that Jenks left for me.

"Heidi I'm really sorry but you're going to have to cancel all my meetings and appointments for the foreseeable future. I'm taking a leave of absence. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience. Also tell Dem when he comes looking for me that I'm really sorry and that he's in charge until I get back. I explained it to him in an e-mail but he might think it's a joke, but I told you so...anyway if it's possible give my schedule to Dem's secretary and see what meetings he can attend for me and which ones will need to be rearrange." She looked at me with big eyes and I knew what she was thinking.

"You haven't lost you job Heidi, I promise you. You haven't and I wouldn't do that to you. I'm just going to have you assigned to Demetri to help his secretary, as it will be a lot more work for her to handle on her own if you include all of my appointments and whatnot. Plus you know how I like my things done. Neither of you will be in charge of the other. You work side by side together, and if you're not needed and have nothing of mine to work on, then don't come into work, it will be paid, plus with yours and Demetri's relationship I think you will be having more time off then anything else." She looked at me with wider eyes.

"How...how...how did you know?" she whispered.

"I'm your boss and Demetri is my friend not to mention I'm not blind," I chuckle while looking at my cell. I had a message from Felix my pilot; the jet will be ready when I am. I sent him a message telling him that I'd be there with in the hour.

I didn't even bother going home to pack a bag. I just took some clothes from the closet inside my office and put them in a bag and left. I got into my town car to take me to the privet airport where the jet was waiting for me.

Then on to Seattle it was.

I was going to get MY Bella back.

No matter what it cost me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Please review.**

**If you like this story then you will like my others so please go and read.**

**I don't know how long this will be so bear with me.**

**Anyway I hope you like it and please, please review I need to know if you like it or not.**

**You can follow me on Twitter atMsAliciaSwan, its just for my stories and all things Twilight related, so please follow, and feel free to ask questions and I'll answer the best that I can :)**

**Please review.**

**Hugs Alicia xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything the characters belong to SM.**

**To see all pictures and things go to my profile for the link!**

**Okay so this chapter was re-edited again on 26/7/12**

**My twitter is MsAliciaSwan link on profile!**

**Now please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

"Momma can ee ake, pewwie if us pwease?" I looked down to my gorgeous two year old who was holding our dog Perrie in her arms.

"Baby we're going to the store, she won't be able too," I told her and bending down to take Perrie from her and zip up her coat. I looked at her and she was giving me the pout that always makes everyone but Grandma Renee cave into doing whatever she wants.

"Pwwwease momma? I ill cawie er in da hop, she on't be any twouble," Darcy pleaded, now adding the puppy dog eyes and picking Perrie back up and holding her next to her face.

It was honestly too cute to say no to.

"Fine," I sighed with a smile, she squealed and jumped into my arms. "But you sit in the cart seat at the store and you hold her, you understand me Darcy Elizabeth?" I told her when I pulled away from her and raised my eyebrows.

"I pwomise momma," she whispered cuddling up to me again. I smiled and hugged her bag. After kissing her on the forehead, I picked up my Blackberry, car key, Perrie's lead, made sure I had my cash then took Darcy's hand and lead her to our BMW x6. After making sure she was securely in her car seat and that Perrie was in her dog seat, I got in the drivers side, buckled up and started up the car to take me and my baby girl to the store.

I still can't believe that it's been almost three years since Darcy was born. Darcy. Edward always said that if he had a daughter then he wanted to call her Darcy. He'd told me one day when we had started dating that it was his favourite name for a girl. When I asked him why, he just said that he heard it one day and loved it. Plus he also thought it was a good English name. Even though I basically ran away, I gave her the name Edward would have given her if he were there to have named her. The Elizabeth was his grandmother's name and I thought that it fit really well with her name. It may say Cullen on her birth certificate, but I use Swan as it's the name I use for myself and I didn't want people to guess, as Cullen wasn't a popular name. Not to mention over the past three years my husband has become more and more well known.

I loved Darcy more than anything in the world. She's my little mini me, apart from her hair colour, that was all Edward, only a little blonder, than Edward's colour. She is extremely smart for an almost three year old, she's smart but still has that baby talk/toddler thing going on that I honestly adore too much to correct her, which I know is wrong and I should be, but it's too cute to. She's also a lover of all things ballet. When she saw me dancing around the kitchen doing pirouettes and dancing my toes in back in January, she became obsessed and wanted me to teach her how to do just that.

Trying to tell her she was a little too young to be dancing on her toes, she crossed her arms and said, "Momma I's amost free I can ance on my toes too," it was the most adorable thing I had ever seen and kind off reminded me of me and my begging my own mother to take me to ballet class when I was a really little girl. So I taught her the basics, things that would keep her happy until it was time for her to learn more. And I couldn't wait to teach her more.

I ended up opening a dance studio in March, three months ago, and it became very successful very quickly. Which did make me a little nervous due to my current situation, but I pushed it to the back of my mind. I had moms quizzing me on my training and where exactly I went to school and what stage shows I've performed in and exactly what roles they were. And trust me once I told them that I started in my home town community centre, then went to a school a small, but prestigious school in Port Angeles, then at 12 I was accepted into Seattle's most successful ballet school, and at fourteen I got accepted into The Royal Ballet School in London. Where I spent the last four years of my training and then went on to The New York City Ballet company. Where I played the lead in the Nutcracker, Sleeping Beauty and Swan Lake. To say that they decided I was good enough to teach there daughters and sons would be an understatement. I have a couple of boys that are in several of my classes and they were just as good as my girls. I liked to push them to there limits, but not push them too much and that they liked to come to my lessons, which every one of them did.

So in the space of three months, I had a successful ballet school so to speak. And I loved it.

"Momma is Alec umming or inner gain?" Darcy suddenly asked.

"You mean is Alec coming for dinner again?" I said correcting her. She nodded her head.

"Yeah he is sweetheart, but Auntie Rose and Uncle Emmett are coming to with EmJ and baby Henry," I told her. I looked in the review mirror and saw she smile at the mention of her cousin Henry. He was almost six weeks old and Darcy adored him. She kept saying that she wanted one, which prompted me to say something along the lines of 'you can wait twenty-five years young lady'. To say she didn't understand was a given.

"Momma you ave a baby wike Antie Wosie?" She suddenly asked. I looked at her through my rear-view mirror again, to see a hopeful look on her face.

"What?" I asked still shocked by her question even though she had asked me once before.

"Me ant a wickle bwother or wister wike Henwy," She said while carefully petting Perrie.

"Not at the moment sweetheart, momma likes just having you at the moment baby girl, but I think Auntie Rose will be fine with you seeing him more if you want to?" I told her. She sighed and shook her head, but didn't say anything more on the matter.

Emmett was my older brother and Rose was his wife. While she was pregnant with Henry, Darcy was fascinated by how her stomach grew bigger and bigger. She kept asking if mine was going to grow big like Auntie Rosie, but whenever I told her no she would get upset. So for Christmas I bought her Perrie. She's a little teacup Yorkshire terrier and she wouldn't grow any bigger than that of any normal puppy around the eight to twelve week age. To say that Darcy loved her would be the understatement of the century.

Sometimes I thought she loved that dog more than me. She was devoted to her, but when it came to naming her I already gave it one so the poor dog wouldn't get a silly name like Sparkle or Pink or something in that name range. So on the way home from the pet store in Seattle on Christmas Eve Journey came on and Steve Perry was blasting from my speaker and I thought that Perry was a good name but with an I E instead of the Y.

I had then gone to the pet store that was here on Mercer Island and had them engrave a dog tag with the name Perrie and the rest was history. I have to say that even for a two year old Darcy got over excited and wouldn't stop thanking Santa Clause for her. Hiding that dog until Christmas morning was bitch though. Trust me.

"Okay out we get," I said after I pulled into a parking space on Main Street of downtown Mercer Island. All the shops were lined on the street and we was going to the grocery store for some well, groceries.

I undid Darcy from her car seat and carefully put her down onto the pavement, she clung to my leg until I had Perrie out and on her leash. Darcy took the lead with one hand and my hand with the other. I clicked the button on the car and we made our way down the street to the store. Darcy was giggling the whole way there at Perrier for some reason and that's when I noticed the bow in her fur; I couldn't help myself, I giggled too.

"It wook good huh momma?" Darcy asked after she noticed that I noticed the bow.

"Yes it does baby girl," I replied smiling at her.

Once we got the store, I grabbed a cart picked up Darcy to put her in the seat then picked up Perrie who was only too happy to be sitting on Darcy's lap, I swear that dog was the laziest dog in the world, every chance she got at been picked up she got, which was almost all the time, as Darcy liked to carry her around. I ended up taking my cell out and taking a quick picture. I couldn't help myself.

Pushing the cart we got on with doing our weekly shop. Plus I was hosting dinner tonight, and would need extra food as Emmett will be there. And my big brother can eat a hell of a lot!

Edward's POV

I was currently sitting in my car that I had just bought from a dealership in Seattle, and was parked one car down from where Bella had parked her car. She got out with my little girl and what looked to be a Yorkshire terrier puppy.

Bella looked amazing. You would never have thought that she'd had had a child. She looked just same as she had three years ago only with blonde hair and now had a yummy mummy thing going on about her that just made me love her even more. Even though she'd run away and pregnant mind you I still really did love her.

Bells was dressed casually in dark blue skinny jeans, a grey/greenish looking top, a black leather jacket and a cream and brown scarf around her neck. Plus some tan coloured knee high flat boots and had her hair down in loose curls.

Darcy however had on some little black jeans on, I don't know what colour top as she was wearing a dark cream raincoat type thing and what looked to be the same neck scarf as her mothers but obviously small enough to fit her. She also had on some tan coloured Ugg boots, her hair also fell right down her back into loose curls just like her mothers, only she had the front clipped back so it wasn't in her face.

It was literally mother like daughter and the sight near enough killed me.

As they walked past my car Darcy was giggling at what I think was the dog, it had a tartan bow in its hair, so I'm guessing it's a girl. It was a cute dog though.

When they were finally inside the store, I got out and followed them so that I could watch them from afar and see how they interacted with each other. I walked around for a couple minutes before finding them.

"Momma an ee get um apples?" I heard Darcy ask Bella. I was now walking along behind them, but not too close and I'm glad I put the benny hat on now as it hid my hair and the sunglasses hid my eyes so if I got too close to them Bella wouldn't know it was me. The closer I got the more I could feel her, it was like crackles of electricity and I wanted to feel more, but I kept my distance.

"Of cause you can baby, red or green?" I looked over to see Bella holding a bag of green and red apples out for Darcy to choose.

"Wed ones pwease," She answered, while taking them from Bella.

I felt my heart swell when I heard Darcy talk. All I wanted to do was walk over there pick her up and hold her in my arms and never let go. I still couldn't believe that Bella had called her Darcy. It was the name I had always wanted to call my little girl and I'm touched yet maddened at the same time that Bella called her Darcy and that I wasn't even there the day she came into the world. I had missed so much already in my daughter's short life and it killed me that I missed it.

I followed them around the store for about twenty minutes putting this and that in my basket even though I didn't really need it. You could tell by looking at them that they had a rather strong bond between them. Not to mention the look of adoration Bella would give Darcy when she would hear her giggle and ask for something extremely politely.

But that giggle, that little giggle pierced my heart.

"Is there anything else you want Darcy?" Bella asked her.

"Um...I won't no nofing else momma," I looked over and saw that she'd put the puppy inside her coat and was carefully petting her. But it was the look of absolute love on her face for the animal that made me lose it.

I quickly turned around and walked out of the store and dropped the basket before hitting the doors. I quickly made my way to my car and as soon as I was there I got in and tried to calm myself down. I took a couple deep breaths and rested my head against the head rest and sighed.

After I don't know how long I opened my eyes and looked over to see that Bella's car was gone. Frowning I picked up my cell and saw that I had been in my car for over half an hour.

Sighing I put the key in the car and started it. I decided to go back to the B&B I was stayed at last night and wait a couple of hours before descending on Bella and co.

I couldn't wait to shock the hell out of her when she sees me.

But I honestly couldn't wait until I saw the look on her boyfriends face when he realized who her husband actually is and that I sure as hell wasn't going down without a fight that's for sure.

I couldn't help the smile that came to my face when I thought of the look on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Please review.**

**If you like this story then you will like my others so please go and read.**

**I don't know how long this will be so bear with me.**

**Anyway I hope you like it and please, please review I need to know if you like it or not.**

**You can follow me on Twitter atMsAliciaSwan, its just for my stories and all things Twilight related, so please follow, and feel free to ask questions and I'll answer the best that I can :)**

**Please review.**

**Hugs Alicia xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything the characters belong to SM.**

**To see all pictures and things go to my profile for the link!**

**Okay so this chapter was re-edited again on 26/7/12**

**My twitter is MsAliciaSwan link on profile!**

**A massive thanks to my pre-reader KatyFC, she's amazing go check out her stories :)**

**Now please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

It was 6:30pm and I was currently driving to Bella's house, well no my house really.

I know she's going to be shocked when she sees me and will probably try to stop me from entering my own home, but she's fucked in the head if she thinks that's going to happen.

I've changed a lot in last three years. Appearance wise anyway, I have longer hair and a lot more facial hair for one thing, I've trimmed my beard a little, but it's still mostly there. I've also gained a bit more muscle since the last time Bella saw me. I mean what else was I supposed to do with my sexual frustration? I've just turned 41 so I could have either let everything go and become a fat bastard or I could have made Bella realise what she was missing when I finally found her.

I pulled up to Bella's house half an hour later and noticed that the drive way was full of cars. Nice an audience would be great.

Especially if the boyfriend is here.

Parking my car so that I was blocking everyone in. I sat for a couple of moments, contemplating what I was about to do. After a couple of minutes I got out and made my way down the drive to the front door.

I paused for another minute before I knocked on the front door pretty hard so that Bella would hear me. Not even half a minute later I heard...

"Darcy go back to the table...do as you're told young lady or no desert for you!" I heard Bella say before she opened the front door.

It made me smile. Then she opened the door.

She looked just as beautiful as the last time I saw her, only I wish her hair was still the colour it was before. But I really do wish I had caught the look on her face with my camera.

"Hi Bella," I simply said.

"Edward?" She all but whispered after about a minute. Her brown eyes were still wide and she just stood there gapping at me so I walk straight through the door and past her.

She quickly turned around to face me and then grabbed the sleeve of my jumper on the left side.

"What are you doing?" She whispered and moved closer to me.

"I thought I'd pay my wife a visit and my house...is that too much to ask?" I asked sarcastically.

"You can't be here." She rushed frantically.

I heard people laughing in a room down the hall; I turned my head in the direction and went to walk that way, with Bella tugging on my arm the whole time. I got pissed at what she was doing so I stopped and practically ripped her hand off of my arm.

"Don't presume to tell me what to do Isabella, or are you forgetting that I own this God damn house!" I practically growled at her quietly, "Just because you have the papers that say it's my house doesn't mean you fucking own it."

Bella just looked at me with wide eyes.

"How...how do you know that?" She asked in confusion.

"I did a little digging, you've kept a very big secret from me Isabella," I said to her, I looked up to see a picture of who I presume to be Darcy as a baby. It was a professional picture, it was black and white but the rose petals that were covering her were in colour which was pink. She looked to be half asleep half awake, it was a beautiful picture that's for sure.

"Edward..." She whispered and went to touch me, but I moved away from her grasp and towards where the laughter and talking was coming from.

I came to the entry way of what was the dinning room were the table was full of people. Her brother Emmett, his wife Rosalie, another couple by the looks of the way they were sat so close together and Bella's so called boyfriend, who had my daughter on his lap which made me see red. I also noticed another three children, but right now I couldn't take my eyes off the man who had my daughter in his lap and making her giggle.

That way MY job.

"Edward!"

I don't know who said my name but everyone was now looking at me including my gorgeous little girl.

"Let her go." I said simply.

He just frowned at me and I noticed his hold on her tighten.

"I said let her go!" I spoke again through clenched teeth.

"Edward man calm down," I noticed Emmett come towards me and put his hand on my shoulder. I roughly shoved it off.

"If he doesn't get his fucking hands off her in the next five seconds I'll kill him," I threatened quietly, turning to look at Emmett with a look that would have put him six feet under, if looks could kill.

I saw movement from the corner of my eye and saw, Alec, or whatever his name was stand up and give Darcy to the women I didn't know sat next to him.

"Listen here buddy, I don't know who the hell you are, but threaten me again, I'll be the one making sure you don't wake up. So I think you should leave." He said coming closer to me and gesturing to the way I came.

I laughed and looked towards Bella.

"Is this jerk for real?" I asked her.

"Edward," She whispered and I noticed the tear marks down her cheeks.

"Look mate I really think you should leave, it's obvious that my girl doesn't want you here and I sure as hell don't want you here so leave, before I call the police for trespassing," He replied going to walk over to Bella.

I moved so fast I don't even think Bella saw me move until I was stood in front of her.

"First off, she isn't your girl, she's my wife," I heard a shocked gasp come from somewhere in the room, "Second you touch her or my daughter again, I won't be held responsible for my actions," He looked completely stunned when I said them two words and looked at Bella, "And third, it can't be trespassing when I own this God damned house, so you leave, before I call the police an tell them that you have a warrant for your arrest against you for assault on a man in Oregon, so what's it going to be?" I asked.

"Wait what?" Bella asked moving around me, to look at the bastard in front of me.

"He's bullshitting you Bella, how the hell would he even know that?" I couldn't help but laugh and I even saw Emmett smile from the corner of my eye.

"Do you want to explain or do I?" I asked looking back at Bella.

But she was just looking from me to Alec and back to me again.

"Edward," Emmett said and putting his hand on my shoulder again, "May I?" he asked me, I nodded.

"Alec, this here is Edward Cullen," I looked towards Alec and his brow drew together in confusion. His eyes widened in shock when he realised who I was and started looking from me to Bella. "He's the founder and co-owner of Apple Inc. all around computer genius, not to mention my little sisters husband what would have been eight years this year..."

"It still is. Were not divorced," I interrupted him, and looking toward Bella again, she looked at me then back to the table, I followed her eye line and saw her looking at Darcy. She was looking at me with a frown on her gorgeous little face.

Without even having to think about it, I walked over to her and knelt down in front of her.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Hi...ho you?" She asked me. She had her head on the woman's shoulder and was looking at me with a questioning face.

"I would be your...daddy," I whispered while putting a lock of hair behind her left ear.

She sat up so fast it was quite funny, she nearly fell of the lady's lap in the process so I put my hands out to catch her encase she fell.

"Momma e my daddy?" She asked looking at Bella and all the while pointing at me, I couldn't help the smile on my face when I heard her say daddy.

Whatever Bella must have said or did, caused Darcy to throw herself into my arms and practically try to squeeze the life out of me. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me. She was so tiny that I was afraid I might break her. After a moment I careful stood up with her in my arms and held her close to me.

Darcy turned to look at me; I looked at her and smiled. Very gently I brushed her hair away so that I could see her face more clearly. She had the exact same eyes as her mother, they were beautiful. Very gently she brought her hand up to my face and started to pat my cheek and that was when I realized that I must have been crying. Happy tears.

"On't cwy daddy," She all but whispered.

I couldn't help the smile that graced my face; I pulled her close to me again and kissed her head.

"Happy tears baby girl...happy tears," I whispered to her and again kissed her head.

"Y you weave mee?" She whispered into my neck.

I closed my eyes and gently rubbed her back. I didn't know how to answer that question and honestly I wasn't the right person to ask, her mother was.

"Not now Darcy, daddy will talk to you later about it baby," I whispered into her ear and kissing her forehead this time.

I don't know how long I stood there with her swaying from side to side, but eventually I heard raised voices.

"Then what the did he mean by you been wanted in Oregon for assault then?" I heard Bella shout.

"Bella I've already told you he's talking fucking bullshit!" I heard him shout back at her.

"Curb the God damned language when your around my children and niece and nephew Alec." The undutiful voice of my sister in law Rosalie said.

"Cut the crap Rose, you just contradicted yourself with your own sentence," He now shouted at her.

"Err who the hell do you think you're shouting at you?" I heard Rosalie demand.

I looked down to Darcy and saw her looking at me, I smiled at her and she gave me a smile to.

"Hey baby, I'm just going to put you down okay and go see what the grown-ups are doing okay?" I said putting her down. But she clung to me.

"NO!" She squealed in protest, "No weave me gain daddy," She whispered with tears in her eyes. That right there broke my heart.

"I'm not going to leave you princess; I'm just going to go see momma and Uncle Emmett okay?" I answered while moving some hair from her face and wiping a stray tear that fell from her eye.

"Pwomise?" She asked me, and giving me the most incredible pout and puppy dogs' eyes that I would never be able to say no to.

"I promise," I promised her and kissing her on the cheek, then sitting her at the table where two little boys were sitting and I also noticed that there was a baby in the corner in a basinet and looked back to them.

"Watch the baby okay? If he starts crying one of you come find me okay?" I told her gently.

"Okay daddy," Darcy whispered while she picked at her dinner which I think was lasagne, I'm not to sure.

I walked out the dinning room with one last look and walked towards where the shouting was coming from. I got to the what I now know as the kitchen to see that Alec was shouting at Rosalie, who was giving it back just as much, while Bella was arguing with a blonde man who looked a lot like Rosalie and Emmett was arguing with a women more than triple times smaller than him, but it seemed she was putting him in his place.

It seemed to get louder and louder and all I could think about was the fact that there were three small children and a baby in the next room over and the oldest was no older than four or five and at that realisation I lost it.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" I yelled out, loud enough for them all to hear me.

They all stopped and turned to look at me, Alec was about to say something but I held my hand up to him.

"I don't want to fucking hear it," I snapped at him, but it was not loud enough for the children to hear. Well they were all still babies in my eyes.

"You all understand that them children," I stressed the word children, "Can hear you, children who the oldest is no older than four or five years old, you should all be ashamed of yourselves. For not just letting them be able to hear you yelling and swearing at each other, but for leaving them on their own with a man they don't know and a what? Eight week old baby...so yes you should be ashamed," I snapped at them again.

"I'm guessing them boys are yours?" I said to Emmett and Rosalie.

"No one of them is my brother Jaspers and his wife's Alice's," Rosalie gestured to the tall blonde man who, I just noticed had quite a few scars covering his arms and the right side of his face, and the little brunette stood next to him now. Even with the, I'm guessing six inch heels on she was still small in stature.

"Yeah well they didn't look to happy to be left alone, so I think somebody better go and check that there okay?" I motioned to the dinning room.

"I'll go," Alec announced and started walking towards the dinning room, but I stopped him.

"What part of stay away from my daughter don't you understand?" I growled in his face after stepping into his personal space.

"Okay you two, time out," The little brunette that I now know as Alice stepped between us and gently pushed me away from Alec. I was a little surprised that she could actually.

"I'll go and check on them, I'm Alice by the way," She held her hand out; I shook it, "Nice to finally put a face to the name." She added then made her way out of the room.

"So you leave her and then three years later you decided to come back. What? Your new girlfriend not satisfying you enough anymore?" Alec sneered at me.

I looked towards Bella, she looked away from me and out the window to what I presume to be the back yard.

"Is that what you told him Bella?" I asked her, she looked back at me.

"She didn't need to, it was written all over her face when I asked her," Alec snapped at me. I turned the full force of my glare on him and he took a step back.

"Well I think it's time for you to learn the truth then," I stated, "Truth is Alec," I sneered his name and he didn't look impressed that I did. "I came home from a five week business trip to London, where I'm from by the way, to find my wife gone, all her things and her car. I will admit that I'd pissed her off two weeks prior because I had to stay an extra two weeks. You see I own, and run a multi-billion dollar business and had a new product coming out that year and there were some problems with the software so I had to go to London to fix it.

"Anyway, so I had been trying to call her the whole two weeks and got nothing. I thought she was just giving me the silent treatment to punish me. So yeah I got one hell of a shock when I came home to find all her things gone, her wedding rings in her jewellery box and a note telling me she couldn't come second to my work anymore.

"Which I totally understand, by the way Bella, I knew I was neglecting you, but at that time I was under a lot of stress. You really think I enjoyed having to cancel dinner date after fucking dinner date with you because of some shit happening at work?" I asked her, she didn't say anything she just looked at me.

"No I didn't. I wanted more than anything to take you somewhere special for dinner, even take you away for a couple of days, but at pacifically that time, I couldn't. But after them five weeks in London everything was sorted, everything came together and Demetri practically told me I had the next month off no ifs, ands or buts. And I took it, I was going to make it up to you, but I came home to find you gone and a note telling me not to bother looking for you." I stopped and looked away from her.

"You broke my heart," I shouted at her and she flinched.

"Edward..." She whispered.

"No, you broke my heart Bella; you took yourself away from me, and my unborn child! How could you do something like that?" I said to her, "You knew how much I wanted to have a child with you. How I wanted to give you the baby you wanted. But you took that from me, without even giving me the chance.

"You know when they found your car in Wyoming I actually thought you was dead? But then they told me that you sold it to a young girl. You left absolutely no paper trail or even an electronic one, well up until three months ago that is." Bella gasped.

"That's how you found me?" She asked shocked. I nodded.

"I looked for you myself for over a year. Using every computer skill I knew to look for you but I got nothing. So I hired a PI six months ago and he found you and gathered up all the information on you he could and told me yesterday. I took a leave of absence from work and came straight here.

"I saw you earlier actually," I mused, "You'd gone food shopping with Darcy and a really little dog," I stated.

"But what killed me the most was to find out that you started dating this creep here," I gestured towards Alec.

"Who you calling a creep?" He demanded.

"You obviously. I mean you're a wanted man. I still can't believe that the police haven't caught you yet. I mean you only ran one state over. What…it was four years ago? There's actually a bounty out for your arrest only there looking for a Alec Varner, not McCarthy you know the son of Aro Varner the mob boss from Portland. Maybe it was your dad that got you the new identity," I shrugged and Alec's face visibly paled.

"You see that's what happens when you beat a man to near death with a bar full of witnesses, you tend to get caught. But then again you have killed a man before haven't you Alec, I mean you are the son of a mob boss and was supposed to take over the family business but instead it's gone to your younger brother James I believe?" I asked.

"Please tell me he's not telling the truth?" Bella asked him.

"Bell..."

"I asked you a question?" She shouted at him.

"You seriously believe this quack job? Babe I thought you were smart?" He said in a condescending tone.

"Oh she is smart, but then again when you're pretending to be something your not it does make what I say hard to believe. But if she wants more proof then I'll happily go and get the documents from my car that has every little dirty deed you have ever done four years prior to the warrant for your arrest?" I started moving as if I was going to leave, but I had not intentions of leaving.

"You have five seconds to tell the truth before I kick the fuck out of you and call the police!" Emmett threatened him.

Trust me you do not want to be threatened by Emmett. The guy is seriously huge. You'd think he was a linebacker for an American Football team or something, when actually he coaches the high school team here on Mercer Island. He could have been one of the greats, but had a career ending injury in his second season of the NFL.

"Fine it's true. But I'm a different person now. I'm no longer the person I was. I don't even speak with my family anymore; I don't want anything to do with them. Bella you're the reason why I am the way I am, because you're such a good person. You've taught me so much these past two years, and I love you more than anything. Please don't let something that's in my past, a past that I'm no longer even a part of get between us." He pleaded to her.

"I...I can't...believe this...you've killed a man?" Bella asked in shock.

"Bella please, that's not who I am, you know me. You know the real me." He went to go and touch her but I stopped him.

"Touch my wife ever again, trust me when I say that I can make you disappear so fast and they'll never find you and I'll never get caught," I threatened, moving to stand in front of MY Bella.

"Yeah well, you're a bit late buddy as she extremely happy when she was screaming my name last night, so I think I've touched her, a lot more then you care to think abou..." I punched him as hard as I could in the face before he could even finish speaking.

He went flying across the floor. But the best part was the sound of the crack of his nose that went around the room. It brought a very satisfied smirk to my face. That's for sure.

"If you ever talk about my wife that way again, you will be going to prison for a very long time," I stated. Then I turned to Bella.

"Me and you have a lot to talk about Isabella."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Please review.**

**If you like this story then you will like my others so please go and read.**

**I don't know how long this will be so bear with me.**

**Anyway I hope you like it and please, please review I need to know if you like it or not.**

**You can follow me on Twitter atMsAliciaSwan, its just for my stories and all things Twilight related, so please follow, and feel free to ask questions and I'll answer the best that I can :)**

**Please review.**

**Hugs Alicia xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything the characters belong to SM.**

**To see all pictures and things go to my profile for the link!**

**Okay so this chapter was re-edited again on 26/7/12**

**My twitter is MsAliciaSwan link on profile!**

**A massive thanks to my pre-reader KatyFC, she's amazing go check out her stories :)**

**Now please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

"Me and you have a lot to talk about Isabella."

Edward said when he turned to me. I nodded dumbly at him, and then looked at Alec lying on the floor with his hand up to his nose which was now bleeding pretty badly.

"Bella are you just going to stand there and let him hit me or chuck him out of the house?" I frowned while still looking at him.

"Get out."

Alec smiled thinking I was talking to Edward, when in fact I was talking to the dipshit himself.

"You heard her," Alec sneered sitting up, but I noticed the smirk on his face. Jesus was he always this much of a twat.

"Not him you!" I all but screamed at him. He looked at me stunned.

"Momma," I looked over to see Darcy come into the room, she looked from me and then to Alec who was still on the floor and because she saw the blood she went to go to him, that's the kind of person she is. Even for an almost three year old Darcy hated to see anyone hurt.

"NO!" Me and Edward shouted at her at the same time. She jumped, stopped and looked at us both, then the tears started coming, and that made my chest hurt.

"Darcy baby don't cry," I saw Edward go over to her and quickly scoop her up into his arms. "Sssh sweetheart, me and momma didn't mean to make you cry Princess," He gently cooed to her and walking over to me.

"Darcy baby, momma's sorry, I'm really sorry for shouting," I say, putting my hand on the back of her head, she looked at me and had her thumb in her mouth and the tears were still falling from her eyes.

"I swrry," She whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Princess. How about I give you to Auntie Rosie and she takes you back to your cousins so that momma, Uncle Emmett and I can talk okay?" Edward soothingly said to her.

"Daddy no weave?" She asked around her thumb.

"Daddy's not going to leave I promise," I promised to her, she looked at me then back to Edward before finally nodding and letting Rose take her back into the dinning room.

"I'll take the kids down to the basement Bella," Rose told me. I nodded.

"Yeah okay...ummm take Alice with you," I added as an after thought.

"Will do. But when that's sorted," she discreetly gestured to Alec "We have a HELL of a lot to talk about," she finished. Spelling out the word hell.

I nodded and waited until, Alice, Rose and all the kids where down the stairs before rounding on Alec.

"Get you stuff and get the hell out of my house before I call the police myself," I gritted out to him.

"Wait...what? No Bella. You know that that person isn't who I am, you know me. Jesus we were friends a long time before we became a couple, and I'd told you that I'd done something's in my past that I wasn't proud of, but you understood and said that you had also," He pleaded with me while getting up and grabbing the dish cloth off the counter.

"That was before I knew just how bad them things actually are," I shouted, "I thought you meant like, drugs or something stupid in college or even high school, not murder someone and almost beat another guy to death!" I put my hands on my face and shook my head.

"I let you around my daughter, I let you around the most precious thing in the world to me and you're a fucking killer," I screamed and without even thinking I went to charge at him so that I could beat him to death, but strong arms stopped me.

"No Bells. You're not going to stoop down to his level," Emmett said to me as he had hold of one arm and I looked to my left and saw Edward holding that arm.

"I think it's time you left Alec," Jasper announced, walking over to him and handing him his jacket.

"Bella please..." Alec whispered, "I love you."

"I never loved you," I shouted, shocking myself and him. "And you have never loved me as more than a friend, you're in love with Gianna, but seen as she's happily married, you thought you'd settle for me. Thing is you don't realized that I settled for you too." I told him.

Nobody said anything for the longest time. I couldn't even look at anyone. It wasn't until I heard the front door open and close that the full weight of what just happened got to me and I slid to the floor and the tears consumed me.

I don't know how long I sat there crying my eyes out, I just know that somebody picked me up and carried me to my room. I looked over and saw Edward enter my room after Emmett left, they said some words before Edward closed the door and walked over and sat on the foot of my bed.

"Just one word, just one. Why?"

"Edward," I whispered.

"Why?" He said looking at me with a glare.

"You weren't there. For over a year you wasn't there. I always felt like I was on my own. And whenever we were together you were always distracted. I'm surprised I even got pregnant actually; I mean we were hardly even having sex. Don't get me wrong Edward what I did was a really hard decision, and I know it was the wrong one but..." I saw that he was going to interrupt so I held my hand up.

"Wait...just wait, you've had your say now it's my turn," I paused and sat up so that my back was against the head board of my four-poster bed. "It was always in the back of my mind that I could always leave you...but I loved you too much to. Then I found out I was pregnant, I was surprised, happily surprised, but then you kept cancelling every time I was going to tell you about Darcy, and I took that as some sort of sign...that maybe that's how it would be when she was born and that I'd be left constantly with the baby and you getting angry at me for constantly bitching at you for not been there...I couldn't do that, to you, myself or her. I thought she deserved to have...I don't know...but better than what I was getting.

"Yes that maybe a sad excuse to you, but it's the reason way I felt at the time. I wanted to call you and tell you so many times, but I kept thinking about how angry you'd be and that you'd resent me and the baby...I almost called you the day she was born, but I chickened out at the last minute. I couldn't bear to hear what you had to say when you found out that you missed my pregnancy." I wiped the tears away, but more came.

"You know, a phone call just saying you was okay would have been fine. I would have been fine about missing the pregnancy, but I cannot and will not forgive you for missing the first major milestones in my baby girl's life, and when I mean I will never forgive, I actually mean it Bella. I would have flown out here and forgiven you for taking off if you'd have told me then as I could still have been a father to my daughter and then I wouldn't have a cheater for a wife...again," He added at the end.

"I never cheated on you..." He looked at me a look of complete and utter disbelief and went to say something, but again I stopped him.

"Emotionally yes I did, but never physically...I couldn't do it, not just to you, but to myself and Darcy. I made a vow Edward and I haven't broken it. Unlike yourself," I said bitterly and looking out the window of my room.

"Hold on...what do you mean unlike me? I've never cheated on you Bella," He replied with his pissed off voice, I laughed humourlessly.

"Really well explain the gorgeous brunette you're always with, always with your arm wrapped around her, whether it be her waist or shoulders, or the times you've taken her out to dinner or the fucking ballet, the ballet Edward really? You gave her something that was mine, something I loved to share with you," I ended up shouting at him.

But it looked like he wasn't listening; he was messing with his cell fucking phone.

"Oh let me guess, work calling you. I should have known that, that whole taking a leave of absence was a load of shit. What you going to do let Darcy get too attached? Then leave her and break her heart? Yeah thought so...you're always talking bullshit Edward," I snapped bitterly.

"First off, not it's not work, I was looking for a picture of the brunette you said you've seen me with...this her?" He asked as he turned his cell around to show me the picture of the beautiful brunette smiling away to the camera. I looked up at him and nodded.

"Well she's Heidi my secretary, and she's been a real help to me these past three years. Trying to help me cope with the fact that you left. But she's been dating Demetri for the past two years and them pictures is of me covering for him as he was still in the process of getting his divorce from Lauren, who was making things extra difficult and was trying to get a settlement that was bigger than the one Tanya got from me. Only problem was they had a pre-nup unlike myself. So you're wrong about me cheating on you. But why would Alec say what he said if it's not true?"

"Because he knew it would have pushed your buttons and it did. He may have been telling the truth about been different, but he knows how to get what he wants...well apart from me that is." I sighed while pulling my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them.

"So you're telling me that you've been with this guy...what? Three years and you've never slept with him?" Edward asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I haven't been with him for three years...I've known him for two years, but we never started dating until about six months ago. I didn't even meet him until Darcy was almost one and that was because I had some work done in the back yard and his company did it for me. He knew I was married, he knew that I wasn't ready to date. Then more and more pictures of you and Heidi came about, I finally gave in about six months ago and went on a date with him.

"But I honestly and I swear down on Darcy's life I have done nothing more than kiss him...and even that was hard," I turned away from him to look towards the window again.

"You should have talked to me Bella. You should have told me how you were feeling, told me you were pregnant, instead of doing this. Running away with my child...I honestly don't know what's stopping me for grabbing her and taking her back to New York with me," I whipped my head around at his last words.

"Your not taking her away from me Edward...She's my life, she's what I live for everyday," I told him, trying to make him understand what she honestly meant to me.

"I don't give a flying fuck! I feel that way about her and I've known her all of what? Less than an hour...I will do whatever it takes to get Darcy into my custody. If I have to I'll make sure you never see her again." He'd stood up half way through his speech and was now leaning over me and shouting.

"You took her from me...let's see how you like it when I take her from you." He moved away from me and went to my bedroom door and stormed out of it.

I must have sat there for longer than I thought as I heard Rosalie shouting for me. Quickly, I got up and ran down the stairs as fast as I could. When I reached the bottom I saw that Edward had Darcy in his arms and was trying to get out of the front door, but Emmett was stood in the way.

"Emmett please just get out of my way." I heard him ask.

"I'm sorry Edward. I get that your angry, honestly I do but I can't let you take Darcy from Bella," Emmett stated and backing up into the door more.

"What if Rosalie did it to you ah? What if Rosalie took off with your unborn child and neglected to tell you about it? How would you feel?" Edward demanded in a quiet voice, obviously trying not to scare Darcy.

"I do know how you feel, only I knew she was pregnant and I deserved for her to run away. I'd cheated on her; I lost the love of my life because of a drunken mistake. It was because of my dad why Rose took me back. You see he'd been in the same situation, only it was mom who cheated and at the time didn't know if Bella was going to be his or not, luckily she was.

"You didn't cheat, not with a women anyway. But you still neglected her Edward. You still made her feel like SHIT, you made her out to be a gold-digger, really Bella? Anyway I know, I know how it feels to miss the birth of my child, I missed Em-J's, my little man, my little carbon copy, he looks just like me when I was his age, the blonde hair and everything, and Darcy is Bella's little carbon copy only with hair like yours instead of hers.

"So I do understand, and I have an amazing wife who forgave me and took me back and then gave me the blessing of another little boy, Henry. We have to get working on a daughter though Rose I mean you've seen how cute Darc is so could you imagine ours?" He asked her.

"Off topic Emmett," Rosalie said with an eye roll.

"Oh, yeah...anyway, what we have here is a huge misunderstanding. Something that will take time and energy to fix. You both need to put an effort into this to make it work, whether it's repairing your relationship or even trying to get along for Darcy's sake. But it will take time. And possibly the help of a counsellor, and if you go down that root me and Rose know of a really good one." Emmett finished off with a gentle smile.

I was too stunned to speak. Of course I already knew about all of what happened between Emmett and Rose and my parents of course, but for Emmett to actually be the one to make Edward stop and understand is kind of a jaw dropper. Which is why Alice and Jasper were also wearing matching facial expressions as mine. I don't know about Edward as he had his back to me. Whereas Rose had a look of adoration and complete understanding of where he was coming from.

"He's right Edward; taking Darcy won't fix the problem. I of all people know that and so does Bella. Yes she left, but the problem stayed with her for a long time. We all tried to get her to call you and even write you, but she was too scared too. You have to understand, from her point of view anyway. As am sure she understands yours," Rose walked over to Edward and gently took a sleeping Darcy from his arms and walked back up the stairs to put her in her bed.

Both me and Edward followed her with our eyes until she was out of sight. I sighed and looked back towards him. When something Rose said caught my attention.

Write. I did write to him. I just never sent the letter.

"I did actually write to you," I whispered.

"Well I never got anything." He snapped.

"That's because I was too scared to send them. But I think you should read them now. I kept them so you can if you want to," I said looking down and fiddled with the hem of my top.

"You really think a bunch of words is going to change anything? You took my child from me, you decided to basically steal my house, thought it was okay to hook up with another man while you were still married to me!" He shouted.

"For fuck sake Edward, get over yourself." I shouted at him, "This isn't just about you, it was never about you. It was all about Darcy. I didn't want her to be raised by the man you had turned into." I walked over to him so that I was stood right in front of him.

"You called me a fucking gold-digger! You turned around and said to me that I was only with you for your money. Now I want you to tell me where I asked you take me on our first date?" I asked.

I was stood so close to him that I could smell the unique scent that I had always loved about him. It was 10% cologne and 90% all him. He had a thing for a cologne that was from England, Joop I think it was called. I just know that the spray is pink and smelt amazing.

Edward stood there for a moment, and looked away from me with a frown on his face as if he was trying to remember.

"Bella Italia," I whispered, "The little Italian in little Italy, the restaurant I made you take me to as opposed to the really expensive one. We ended up going all the time because it felt right, good quality food at next to nothing prices. Whenever we would be out in the car and you asked me if I wanted a quick something to eat I'd say yeah pull over I'll have a McDonald's. I always hated you buying me things, I always told you not to. Not to mention, I hardly ever wanted to use your cards, but you made me saying shit like 'Bella I make all this money somebody my as well spend it'. It was you thrusting your money on me...I never asked for it, when in the six years we were together had I asked you for money?"

He was just looking at me with his eyebrows still together.

"Never that's what. I loved you for you. Not for whom you were, but for you who was beyond all that. You're the one that thought badly of me...you're the one who ruined us not me...you're the one that made me run away..." All the while I was pushing him further away from me.

"You did this!" I yelled. "You broke us, not me...YOU!" I shouted.

"So don't you dare stand there and blame me for everything that went wrong. We're both to blame...I'm sorry for taking her away from you but I'll be damned if you take her from me...I don't give a fuck who you are Edward, you will never take her from," I looked up at him, then turned away from him and went towards the stairs to go to Darcy's room.

"You take off with my unborn child and now you threaten me, sweetheart you don't know who you're fucking with," He spat out angrily at me.

I stopped half way up the stairs and looked at him.

"Sure I do, Edward Cullen...my so called husband," I said raising my eyebrow at him. "You can threaten me all you like Edward, you don't scare me. I just wish the man I fell in love with hadn't disappeared all them years okay...maybe things would have been different...I didn't want things to be this way Edward, you made them this way."

With that I turned back around and went to continue up the stairs when I head him say the words I never thought he'd say.

"I want a divorce."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Please review.**

**If you like this story then you will like my others so please go and read.**

**I don't know how long this will be so bear with me.**

**Anyway I hope you like it and please, please review I need to know if you like it or not.**

**You can follow me on Twitter atMsAliciaSwan, its just for my stories and all things Twilight related, so please follow, and feel free to ask questions and I'll answer the best that I can :)**

**Please review.**

**Hugs Alicia xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything the characters belong to SM.**

**To see all pictures and things go to my profile for the link!**

**Okay so this chapter was re-edited again on 26/7/12**

**My twitter is MsAliciaSwan link on profile!**

**A massive thanks to my pre-reader KatyFC, she's amazing go check out her stories :)**

**Now please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

"I want a divorce."

I think I stunned myself with that sentence.

I honestly don't know where it came from. I mean I come back here for Bella and now I'm asking her for a divorce.

Don't get me wrong I'm still completely pissed at her for taking my unborn child away from me and for starting to date that fucking creep. I really hope we don't see him again especially since he came from a very dangerous family.

Did I want this? Did I want to end our relationship? The one I've been trying to get back for almost over three years, end the relationship with the woman I love most in the world?

"Fine." She whispered to me making me look up at her "Draw up the papers and I'll sign them, I don't want anything...but this house," She added at the end.

"Bella..."

"You can have your divorce Edward, and you can see Darcy as much as you want, but please don't take her from me or take her home from her. She loves it here, once a week her friends come to play, her cousins too. So the only thing I'm asking you for out of everything you own or have, is this house. Other than that, I don't want another damn thing from you. Not a thing. If I didn't have Darcy I wouldn't even ask for this house either. Because I married you for love not because of how deep your pockets are."

She quickly turned and went up the stairs and disappeared to I assume Darcy's room. I sighed and took a seat on the stairs. I put my head in my hands.

Fuck.

"Edward, I don't know you and I had no idea that you were Bella's husband. But don't hurt her; she's already gone through enough as it is. Renee died last year," I looked up towards Emmett and he put his head down and frowned.

"Alec was there for Bella when everything piled on top of her. She only started dating him in January and if I'd have known how much of a bad guy he was I wouldn't have let my best friend even hang out with him. I have a five year old son who I have let Alec look after when me and my husband Jasper have wanted to go out. Trust me when I say that if I'd have known about him, it never would have fucking happened.

"But she sure as hell doesn't need you coming in here and making all these threats and demands, then you try to take off with her two year old. If there is anything I am more than confident in is that Bella loves Darcy more than anything in this world and I will not see you take that child away from her." I looked up at the tiny women I now know as Alice.

Slowly I stood up and walked closer to her.

I didn't like to be told what to do by someone who I sure as hell didn't know.

"And who the hell do you think you are?" I snapped at her. Her eyes widened. I guess she didn't think I would give it back.

"When I want your opinion on what's going on I'll ask for it, but I don't so, don't bother. I have no idea who the hell you are and frankly I don't give a damn. But how would you feel if your husband took your child away from you?" I demanded.

"I'm confident enough in my relationship for that to never happen," She said with conviction. I couldn't help but laugh.

She didn't like that.

"Yeah and you know absolutely everything there is to know about your husband? No you don't, you can't read his mind and you sure as hell don't know what he's feeling constantly. How do you know that he doesn't want to up and do a runner just like what Bella did to me? I was confident in my marriage too, yet Bella upped and left me, child in tow. So I think you need to re-evaluate your last sentence." I snapped.

She really didn't like that.

"Listen here asshole. I don't give a fuck who you are or how much money you have, I will make damned sure that you don't get that child. I'm a lawyer and a pretty fucking good one too. Trust me when I say you don't want to go up against me in the court room." She raised one eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.

"Listen love, have you ever heard of the name Caius Nolan?" Her eyes widened again and she took a step back, I smirked. "Yeah he's my lawyer and I really don't think you want to go head to head with him in the court room either. He'll rip you to pieces," I said with a satisfied smile as her face paled a little.

She didn't say anything for a moment or two, but then she did.

"Bring it," She gestured with her hands towards herself, "Bring the damned rain Edward. I'll fight you tooth and nail, and trust me I don't give up. So you get your Caius Nolan and bring him here to Washington and we'll so who wins," She had a smile on her face.

I just looked at her and in that moment I decided that I liked her. Not that I would tell her that obviously, it would defeat the object. So I decided to scare her a little. I pulled out my iPhone and went to work.

"Alice Whitlock was Brandon. Thirty-two years old, you grew up in New York State, graduated a year early and at the top of your class. You went to Yale Law School, also graduated early and at the top of your class there too. You passed the Bar here in Washington and New York State. You had planned to work at your fathers firm in Manhattan, but you met Jasper six years ago, got pregnant pretty quickly and had a son called Jackson Brandon Whitlock. So you decided to follow him to Washington and got a job at Weber & Sons law firm, worked your way from the bottom to the top pretty quickly I see, and then set up your own firm here on Mercer Island two years ago. You've done a lot in last six years I see Mrs Whitlock."

I looked up into the stunned faces of not only Alice, but Jasper and Emmett too.

"Jasper Whitlock, thirty-four grew-up in Huston Texas along with your twin sister Rosalie until you were both ten and your parents moved here to Seattle. Your parents passed away when you were 18 which left you with an inheritance that will leave you pretty well off for the rest of your life. You went to NYU where you majored in music. You're a music producer here in Seattle and it seems that Alice isn't your first wife. You married a Maria Southend when you were nineteen, but divorced three years later. Looks like infidelity played a role in that one. You're lucky you had a pre-nup.

"I would do you too Emmett, but I already know all about you," I said as I put my mobile back in my pocket.

"How...how did you get all that information?" Jasper asked in shock.

"Just have to know what to do. It's not really that hard when you're a genius. I'm hacker. I can do anything. Even from my iPhone." I said with a smile and lifting it so that they could see it. Jesus this one wasn't even out yet.

"Edward look you need to stop. Just think about what you're doing. Do you really want a divorce from Bella? And would you really take her baby from her? If so then you're not the Edward I used to know." I turned to look at Emmett after he spoke.

"Why should she get away with what she did?" I asked starting to feel annoyed again.

"Edward..."

"No! I would have completely understood if I was an abusive or dangerous husband, one that treated her like damn right shit on my shoe. But I didn't, I was a workaholic who had a new product coming out that needed a lot of mistakes corrected. When I came back from London I had been literally forced into having time off work and I was looking forward to it.

"Looking forward to finally spending some quality time with my neglected wife. Only I come home to find out that she's gone and left me a pathetic fucking note saying she was sorry but she had too. No she didn't have to. She could have waited for me to come home, told me how she was feeling, and that she was bleeding pregnant for Gods sake. But she never, she left. Taking something from me when she did." I shouted at him.

"Oh give it a rest; we know she took your unborn child with her. Stop bringing it up!" Alice suddenly flipped out, all the while raising her hands in the air.

"I wasn't talking about Darcy, but there is that too. She took my heart with her. I looked for her I did. But she left no trace of herself whatsoever. If she hadn't started that ballet studio, than I wouldn't have even found her now. I love her with all my heart but I can't see past the betrayal either. If you can honestly stand there with your hand on your heart and say that you wouldn't feel betrayed if your wife/husband did that to you..." I trailed off with a shrug.

They all looked at each other, then one by one looked back to me.

"I understand."

"Jasper!" Alice gasped with obvious shock even though I know she wants to say it too.

"No Ali, I would feel the exact same thing if it was me. And I know you would feel the same if I did that to you. It's too much of a betrayal to forgive. Maybe with time I'd forgive you but I couldn't especially knowing if you'd try to move on. No matter what the circumstances were." I nodded, as Jasper had basically just said how I feel.

"I had every intention of coming here and claiming Bella as mine, but along the way something changed and that was when I saw that, that, man had his hands on my daughter. Just thinking of what he's done in his past pissed me off too much. I know you didn't know, but it still pissed me off enough to know that Bella trusted that man to look after our daughter. The only other person she should fully trust with our daughters safety is me, I've know Darcy for all of practically five minutes and I already love more than you will ever know." I looked up to the stairs, and saw Rosalie coming down them.

"Edward. I don't care who you are, don't you ever talk or threaten Bella like that again or I won't be held responsible for my actions." She practically hissed at me.

"You of all people should know how I feel seen as you did it the same thing to Emmett. I understand that your circumstances are different, but you know how he felt about you taking Em-J from him. I didn't know about Darcy and all I want now is to know her." I said trying to make her understand.

"Edward you neglected her! How else was she supposed to feel? Jesus you were away for three weeks already and you decided to stay another two weeks. That would cause any women to snap." Rosalie tried to reason with me.

"I asked her to come with me to London, but she said no. I couldn't make her and I couldn't come back to New York because I was generally too busy to. Like I just said I love Bella with all my heart but what she has done is unforgivable. Especially with the whole Alec thing." I added at the end.

"Jesus Edward she never even slept with him, so it's not like she's cheated on you. Alec was there for her at a very emotional time, but they had never taken there relationship to the next level because 1. Bella wasn't ready to and 2. She was still madly in love with you. So she couldn't, not to mention she's still shocked at your resent information that Alec had neglected to tell us over the past two years, so you're not the only one pissed at him." She grumbled at me.

I stood there and rubbed the back of my neck with my hand. Today was turning out to be a very long fucking day. Plus what I wanted to happen hadn't happened.

"Where's Darcy's room?" I asked.

"Opposite Bella's room," Emmett answered. I nodded at him and made my way up the stairs. Nobody tried to stop me although I could feel their eyes on me the whole way.

When I got to her room, the door was slightly open. I peeked in as I heard talking. Bella was laid on the bed with Darcy and they were cuddled together. Darcy's room was every little girl's fantasy. It was a dark pink and had white piping on the walls, the bed was a double I think, there was also a window seat in pink with loads of pillows, at either end there were storage spaces. At the end of Darcy's bed there was a little table and chairs which were occupied by her teddy bears and rabbits. There was dark cream antique furniture, like the bed and side tables, and a chest of draws too. Plus the light fittings also looked old. The only thing that looked out of place was the dog bed that had the same puppy in it that I saw earlier.

Darcy's room was something that looked like it came straight out of a princess story, and I wouldn't have had it any different way if she were born and grew-up in New York. Where she was supposed too. I also liked it because the colour of the pink wasn't overwhelming either and the kind that would give you a headache after a while.

"Momma, daddy gonna stay ere wif us?" Darcy asked in a whisper.

"I don't think so baby," Bella said soothingly, while running her fingers through Darcy's long hair.

"Utt I wan daddy to stay wif us momma, ee give weally good hugs," I smiled and leaned my head against the door frame.

"I know he really does give good hugs doesn't he?" Bella said with a small smile. Darcy nodded.

"'Ill ee wake me to the park momma?" She asked, looking hopefully up at her.

"I think he just might take you to the park baby girl, if you ask him," Bella told her as she stroke her cheek. Darcy smiled.

"Oooo 'ill ee wake me wimmin momma?" She asked excitedly. I'm sure my heart swelled even more in that moment.

"Yes Darcy, daddy will take you swimming, daddy loves to swim, he's taken momma a time or two," I saw the smile on Bella's face as she remembered the times I've taken her swimming, yet it didn't just involve swimming. I smiled too at the old memory of taking Bella too Fiji and making live to her on the beach and in the ocean. It's one of my most fond memories.

"Us daddy wove me?" Darcy suddenly asked. I heard the quiver in her voice. It was then that I decided to make my presence known. I opened the door and walked in. They both looked at me. I walked to the opposite side of the bed from where Bella was laid, took my shoes off and got on the bed and wrapped my arms around Darcy.

"I love you very much baby girl. SO much so that I don't think my heart could get any bigger Princess." I whispered. She turned to look at me.

"Weawwy?" She whispered. I nodded and kissed her on her cheek, then the other, then her forehead, chin, eyes and nose. She giggled and the sound was adorable.

"Yes really, Darcy Elizabeth," I said. I wanted to say her full name but I didn't know if she knew it by Cullen or Swan.

Darcy moved closer to me and kissed me on my cheeks, chin, she couldn't reach my forehead so she kissed my lips instead. She snuggled into my chest, had her head in the crook of my neck and fisted her tiny little hands in my t-shirt.

"I wove you daddy," I smiled and closed my eyes, the feeling was amazing. I held her closer to me and kissed her on the top of her head, she smelled adorable too. All strawberries and cream with just a hint of chocolate.

"I love you too Darcy, so very, very much," I whispered and seriously the next minute she was fast asleep.

I forgot about Bella until I felt her hand move on Darcy's back, I had my hand there too. I looked over at her and she was silently crying.

We looked at each other for a full minute before anything happened.

"I'm sorry," She mouthed silently, "So, so sorry," she hiccupped quietly.

I didn't say anything; I just looked at her then very gently pulled her over so that she was part of the cuddle fest too.

I had my arms wrapped around both my girls and Bella eventually fell asleep. Then I drifted off too.

Just for that moment, that incredible moment, nothing mattered. I had both my girls and in that moment we were a family.

Until we woke up that is.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Please review.**

**If you like this story then you will like my others so please go and read.**

**I don't know how long this will be so bear with me.**

**Anyway I hope you like it and please, please review I need to know if you like it or not.**

**You can follow me on Twitter atMsAliciaSwan, its just for my stories and all things Twilight related, so please follow, and feel free to ask questions and I'll answer the best that I can :)**

**Please review.**

**Hugs Alicia xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything the characters belong to SM.**

**To see all pictures and things go to my profile for the link!**

**Okay so this chapter was re-edited again on 26/7/12**

**My twitter is MsAliciaSwan link on profile!**

**A massive thanks to my pre-reader KatyFC, she's amazing go check out her stories :)**

**Now please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

I woke up the next morning still in Darcy's bed, but neither Edward nor Darcy was still there. I panicked.

What if he took her?

What if I couldn't get her back?

As fast as I could I got out of the bed, out the room and ran down the stairs. On my way running to the kitchen I halted my movements when I smelt the smell of breakfast in the air and heard undoubtedly Darcy's giggles.

Slowly I made my way towards the door way of the kitchen and peeked my head around the corner. And what I saw made my heart break. Edward had Darcy on his hip and they were dancing around the kitchen as the radio blasted out Katy Perry's Firework. Darcy was giggling away as Edward pulled her of his hip and gently tossed her in the air making her laugh louder.

"Daddy again!" She said though her giggles. Edward smiled brought her down quite low then chucked her in the air again only higher. She squealed with joy then Edward brought her into his arms and gave her kisses all over her face making her giggle yet again.

"Okay Darcy, you want to help me make breakfast for me, you and momma?" He asked while putting her back on his hip, she nodded.

"But ee got donuts?" I frowned and looked further around the door frame and noticed the Dunkin Donuts box. Which means he left the house with her. That's when I also noticed he was also wearing different clothing.

"Yeah but momma likes waffles, so we're making waffles, pancakes as that's what you want, and also, eggs, bacon and toast and a bowl of cereal and fruit," Edward told her as he flipped a piece of bacon.

"Uncle Emmy, auntie Wosie, Hewry, and Em-J, ill be ere sooon," Darcy told him while taking half the strawberry Edward offered her and popping it into her mouth and giving Edward a big smile. Darcy loved strawberries, it was her favourite fruit. Edward frowned at what she said and looked at her.

"Uncle Emmett and everyone are coming?" He asked her. She nodded while still chewing.

"Yeah, ey come evwy Fwiday," she simply told him. I smiled at her remembering. She maybe two almost three but she was incredibly smart for a two year old. She takes after her dad in that sense. Suddenly the front door opened, I whipped my head in the direction of the door, to see Emmett and Rose with their kids walk through the door.

"Hey Bells what you standing there for?" Emmett boomed. Even with a baby strapped to his chest he couldn't stop been so loud. I looked back towards the kitchen and saw that Edward and Darcy were now looking at me.

"Orning momma," Darcy beamed at me.

"Good morning baby," I smiled walking over to them and kissing her on the cheek, she smiled and kissed me back.

"We aking waffles or you momma," She announced excitedly.

"Really? Well thank you pumpkin." I kissed her again and gave her a big smile.

"Morning," I said to Edward as I looked at him. He nodded with a small smile.

"Uncle Emmy!" Darcy suddenly squealed. She wiggled out of Edward's arms and ran towards him.

"Woah, slow down there Darcy warcy! Little Henry is here," Emmett said gesturing to his chest so we could see six week old Henry.

"Me hold baby?" She asked pointing to him, I smiled. She really did love babies.

"Not just yet Darcy you have to have your breakfast first," I told her as I walked over her and scoped her up in my arms.

"Hey Edward," Emmett called while un-strapping Henry from the baby carrier he was in.

"Morning," Edward smiled at him then went back to plating the things he had made.

"Edward…that isn't near enough food, that alone will feed my oath of a husband," Rose smiled at him while taking Henry from Emmett.

"Edward didn't know you were coming so it's not his fault. I forgot too actually," I said sheepishly while looking over at Edward.

"Well considering what happened yesterday it's not surprising you forgot," Em replied while putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Let's not talk about this now. Let's just eat breakfast, and have some nice conversation," Rose threw out. While bobbing up and down a little to settle Henry. I looked around for Em-J, but couldn't see him near Rose, which is where he usually was. I looked back towards Edward to see him on one knee in front of Em-J and giving him a strawberry to eat.

"Rose is right. Let's just have breakfast," Edward said while standing up and putting his hand on Em-J's white blonde head. Em-J gave Edward a big smile and Edward gave him one back. "I don't know what you guys want, erm…I've made pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, toast and some cereal, is there anything you want?" Edward asked Rose and Emmett.

"Nah, I'll help make some more of what you've already done as I could eat all that myself," Emmett laughed out and went over to help Edward make more food while giving what was already made to the kids.

Myself and Rose took the kids into the dining room and set the plates up so that they could help themselves to what they wanted. Rose went and put Henry in the Moses basket, as he was now sleeping again. We sat down opposite, Em-J and Darcy, Em-J had almost all the strawberries on his plate and Darcy wasn't happy.

"Momma, Em-J wook all da sawbewwys," she cried and her lower lip quivered.

"It's okay honey, daddy will bring some more in when he and uncle Emmett come in. Plus you have enough for now sweetheart," I said with a raised eyebrow. She pouted for a moment but the temptation of her pancakes, strawberries and syrup was too much.

"So how you feeling this morning?" Rosalie asked quietly, after a moment of silence.

"I'm okay. I panicked when I woke up as Edward was gone and Darcy too. I thought he might have taken her you know and the feeling almost killed me." I whispered so that Darcy wouldn't hear me.

"Well he didn't, he was making you all breakfast. It's not like he actually left with her," Rose reasoned.

"No he did leave with her. He went and got a change of clothes and took her to Dunkin Donuts. I forgot to bring them in here," Rose's eyes widened at that and I just shrugged.

"Bella you know he can't do that right?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter anyway he came back with her," Was all I said.

"Bella you have to be careful. That's all I'm going to say," Rose insisted.

"I know. And I will be," I reassured her.

"Okay kiddie-winkles, more grubs up for the taking," Emmett boomed as he and Edward walked in with more plates full of food.

"Well doesn't this look good, who knew you were such a good, cook Edward?" Rose said with a smile.

"Theirs a lot of things you don't know about me Rosalie. Plus I've had quite a bit of spare time lately so I decided to learn how to cook and I'm glad I did," Edward smiled at Rose as he finished. He sat down next to Darcy who smiled up at him; he smiled back at her then leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

"That nice baby girl?" Edward asked her. She nodded at him and stuffed a strawberry covered in syrup into her mouth, making us all chuckle. Everyone started to plate up and enjoy the meal that Edward and Emmett made.

"There is something that you can't deny…he's a really good father. THAT you definitely cannot deny," Rose whispered in my ear after some time of watching Emmett and Edward with the kids.

"Yeah I know…but can I trust him."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Please review.**

**If you like this story then you will like my others so please go and read.**

**I don't know how long this will be so bear with me.**

**Anyway I hope you like it and please, please review I need to know if you like it or not.**

**You can follow me on Twitter atMsAliciaSwan, its just for my stories and all things Twilight related, so please follow, and feel free to ask questions and I'll answer the best that I can :)**

**Please review.**

**Hugs Alicia xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything the characters belong to SM.**

**To see all pictures and things go to my profile for the link!**

**Okay so this chapter is a NEW chapter so please enjoy and review :)**

**My twitter is MsAliciaSwan link on profile!**

**A massive thanks to my pre-reader KatyFC, she's amazing go check out her stories :)**

**Now please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

"That nice baby girl?" I asked Darcy. She nodded at me and stuffed a strawberry covered in syrup into her mouth, making us all chuckle.

"Daddy?" Darcy suddenly said. I looked towards her.

"Yeah baby?"

"Can I sit on your knee pwease?" She asked. I smiled picked her up off her chair and placed her on my lap, then brought her plate over next to mine so she could eat.

We spent the rest of breakfast feeding each other and me making Darcy giggle. I loved her giggle, it was so carefree and it made my heart clench every time I heard it. Once she was finished, I took her plate and mine into the kitchen to clean it up, Emmett followed me with the rest.

"How you holding up?" He asked, I looked at him and shrugged.

"All I want to do is keep her in my arms and tell her how much I love her and that I'm sorry I wasn't there when she was born and the time since. Even though I know she won't understand what I'm talking about I just want her to know that I would have been there if I could have been," I told him honestly. Emmett smiled and nodded.

"As much as I know that you don't want to know, but it was very hard on Bella when she was labour. It got to the point that, one minute she was begging me to call you and the next she would make me promise not to. I did call you, but put the phone down as Bella had a slight complication and she feared for Darcy's lif…"

I grabbed his arm to stop him from talking. "What do you mean complication?" I practically growled. Emmett turned to look towards the doorway then turned back to me.

"I'll tell you, but don't freak out. Darcy is a healthy little girl so there's nothing to worry about…" I glared at him. He held his hands up. "Okay, okay. Five hours into Bella's labour, Darcy's heart rate dropped considerably. Her doctor got concerned and said that they would monitor it for the next hour. Let's just say Bella was rushed to surgery to have an emergency c-section well before the hour was up. Darcy was four weeks early too so the doctors were concerned. She was tiny, absolutely tiny when she was born. Honestly I don't think I'd ever seen a baby so small. Obviously you do get smaller babies, but when I met Em-J for the first time he was almost three months so he was all I had to go on…(I raised my eyebrow at him as he was getting off topic)…anyway, Darcy was put in an incubator for a couple days and after a couple days with a little help breathing, she was perfectly fine. Healthy. But Bella was so scared, she didn't know what to think or what to do she just wanted her baby. So you have to understand that, that's why Bella would freak out of you took her. I know you have rights and things but please don't hurt her. Darcy adores Bella and now she has what she wants, a mommy and a daddy, so please for Darcy don't take her away and please for gods sake don't leave."

I couldn't believe that Darcy was born viva C-section! I never read all the paperwork that Jenks had given me.

Why didn't she just call?

I would have gotten straight on a plane to Seattle and I would have been there for her. Yes I would have been pissed off, but then I wouldn't have missed all of Darcy's important milestones.

That's what I'm pissed off the most about. Missing all of her major firsts. First word. First smile. The first time she crawled, stood up on her own and her first steps. I missed all that and it kills me.

"Daddy wat ee do today?" I turned to look at Darcy as she spoke before I got a chance to. I smiled walked over to her and scoped her up into my arms. She kissed me on the lips and snuggled up in to me. She had her head in the crook of my neck and had both of her hands fisted into my shirt, I smiled and kissed her head.

"What do you want to do Princess?" I asked her. I wanted to do whatever she wanted to do.

"I wanna go wim," Darcy told me. I nodded.

"Okay then we can go swimming. Do you want it to be everyone or just you and daddy?" I asked. Emmett looked at me with a raised eyebrow; I shrugged and waited for her answer.

"Ust you ee and momma," She answered and pulled away to look at me. I smiled and nodded.

"If that's what you want then that's what we'll do," I told her. She smiled and kissed me again. I laughed and placed her on the counter top.

"Well we'll get you dressed and your stuff together than we can go…"

"Go? Go where?" I looked up at Bella's panicked voice.

"Ee go wim momma," Darcy told her with a big smile. Bella frowned and looked at me.

"She asked what we were doing today and I told her that she could decide. She chose swimming with me and you," I answered and looked back to Darcy who was playing with my hands. I smiled.

"I can't go," Bella made known. I looked at her again and frowned.

"Why?"

"I have a ballet class to teach today. It's my advanced class, I teach them every other Saturday." She told me. I nodded.

"Well it looks like it's just you and me Darcy. Momma has to work," I told her, she looked from me to Bella with a little frown on her face. I smoothed it out with my finger. Two years weren't meant to frown.

"Okay, mee and daddy go," She said and pulled herself up so that she was stood on the counter, I kept my hands on her so that she wouldn't fall. "I wove you daddy," she whispered and put get arms around me.

"Is it okay that I take her to the pool?" I asked Bella, she just looked at me for a while and didn't say anything.

"I'm not going anywhere. Me and you still have a lot to talk about. I just want to spend the day with Darcy," I confirmed. Bells sighed and nodded.

"Let me get her ready." Bella walked over and held her arms out for her. Darcy kissed me first then went to her mum.

"She should be ready in a half hour so why don't you go get your stuff." Bella said while walking out the room.

"Noo! Noo daddy no go!" Darcy panicked. I walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere baby. Daddy already has his things with him so there's no need to," I comforted her. She nodded at me with her big brown eyes. I smiled and kissed her again before Bella moved to take Darcy to get ready.

"I won't take long. Do you know that we actually have a pool in the garden?" Bella suddenly said. I frowned and looked out the widow to the back garden and she was right there was. How the hell did I miss that?

"I thought it would be fun to take her to the local pool," I said sheepishly, Bella smiled and nodded.

I spent the time that Bella was getting Darcy ready, cleaning up the kitchen. It didn't take long as I also had Emmett's help.

"Can't I bring Em-J? I can call up Jasper and ask if he wants to bring Jackson. It could be a father and kids day out," Emmett came out with. I looked at him as I dried a plate and nodded.

"Yeah okay, I think it would be fun for Darcy if she had her cousins to play with. Aren't you going to bring Henry?" I asked.

"No, he's still breast feeding and Rose won't let him go swimming just yet. She said that when he's around about twelve weeks than he can. I'll call Jasper now, and go and get ready and we'll meat you at the pool. That okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's fine we'll wait just inside if we get there before you," Emmett nodded, and put the last of the plates and things away, slapped me on the shoulder and left the kitchen. Emmett and Em-J left to get ready while Rose stayed behind. She walked into the kitchen with Henry in her arms.

"You not going with Emmett?" I asked as she sat down in a stool.

"No I'm gonna go with Bella to the studio. I love watching the kids dance and plus Henry likes the music for some reason." Rose told me as she fussed with Henry's clothes.

"He's gorgeous Rose."

"Thanks. So is your daughter," Rose smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah she is. I love her so much already and I've know her less than a day," Rose smiled and me and gently rocked Henry from side to side.

"Edward, please don't hurt Bella. She loves you, you might not think that because of the whole Alec thing, but she really does love you. The past couple of years have been hard on her and…I know she just wants you to be there for Darcy. She has regretted not telling you about her but, you know what it's not my place to say and I don't want to get involved anymore. Just please, try and work it out. For Darcy's sake."

I didn't get to respond to what Rose said as Bella came back into the kitchen with a fully dressed Darcy, she looked cute in her little purple dress, cream cardie and white shoes. I noticed that her swimming costume was underneath. Her hair was done in two plates and she looked adorable. She smiled a big smile at me, I smiled back.

I think we're going to have a great day today.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Please review.**

**If you like this story then you will like my others so please go and read.**

**I don't know how long this will be so bear with me.**

**Anyway I hope you like it and please, please review I need to know if you like it or not.**

**You can follow me on Twitter atMsAliciaSwan, its just for my stories and all things Twilight related, so please follow, and feel free to ask questions and I'll answer the best that I can :)**

**Please review.**

**Hugs Alicia xx**


End file.
